Spirited
by Maudlin Mush
Summary: The team tries to reconnect after the collapse and rebirth of 5-0.
1. Chapter 1

"Spirited"

By MM

rated: T

As always, I own nothing but my own imagination (as warped as that is...) Playing in the proverbial sandbox.

Danny Williams was a very tormented man. To say he was confused simply was not enough. First, the huge rocks through his car's windows. His team had shrugged and said it was the spirits he'd offended in the sacred park. Then the very upsetting conversation in the same damaged car with McGarrett.

How could he admit that he'd lost faith? His entire life was in a shambles and he had no one to turn to. He guessed he could suck it up and talk it out with Steve. He did seem to have some opinions on belief and faith. But he'd blown that chance given the iciness in the car after the first discussion.

Running his hand through his mussy hair he contemplated his problems. Lost Mattie. Lost Rachel again. Baby wasn't his. Screwed up Halloween for his daughter before the case called him away. Offended a lot of people with his disregard of a sacred place. Tried to trick a landlord to rent him an apartment on the cheap.

And let's not forget about the nice lady ghost who'd spoken with him at same apartment complex.

Yes, he needed help.

He looked outside his window into a scruffy courtyard. The team was out. Ditto anyone at HPD he might have known. He ticked through contacts until he came to Kamekono.

"Oh geeze!" he covered his eyes and groaned. "No." But if he were perfectly honest the big guy was the perfect person to go to. He knew everything and everyone on the island. He'd know the best person for a non-believing haole to go for advice and guidance.

Which meant Daniel Williams was going to get into his rental (Camaro getting new windows) and track down the Shaved Ice and Shrimp Truck King.


	2. Spirited chapter 2

Spirited

Chapter 2

Several weeks flew by. Drug runners kept them on their toes for two full weeks. Then a high-profile murder handed over by the Lt. Governor. HPD was not happy! But the 5-0 team handled it with no explosives and very few bullets, pleasing even the bean counters.

Then a new case landed in their proverbial laps. A series of robberies at several heiaus, sacred temples, had upset the native citizens. Not only were relics stolen, but the grounds themselves were damaged.

The first stop was Kukaniloko, where the ceremonial birthing of over 1,000 years of royal offspring had been witnessed. The weathered basalt boulders known as the 'birthing stones' had been disturbed although none had actually been stolen. But the ground had been desecrated and there was evidence to secure.

"So, you gonna jump right in?" McGarrett asked as he looked over at his passenger. Williams had been singularly quiet on the ride over. All he got was a shrug in response.

"Given you don't believe in all the native stuff I just wanted to know if you were gonna need time off for car repairs again," he continued hoping to get a response. Still no response. The car slid into a parking space and without as much as a grunt Danny was up and out and striding towards the cluster of trees that surrounded the birthing stones.

When they reached the general area both Chin and Kono turned and semi-glared at the Haole, almost daring him to continue on to the sacred grounds. They were a bit surprised to see him stop.

"Not going to barrel on ahead?" Kono asked with a raised brow. Williams shook his head in the negative.

"What gives, haole?" Chin added. "You actually going to stop?"

"Guess those windows were really expensive," Steve added dryly. With a sigh Danny turned around and walked back to the parking lot.

The team looked at each other with shrugs and waited for the priest to bless them and the area.

Several long minutes later Lori Weston joined them.

"You see Danny?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Really weird. He was head butting some shirtless guy in a skirt." That surprised the rest of the team.

"I mean, he's been really squirrelly lately," she continued without heeding the response around her. "Not as loud and obnoxious but weird." This earned a glare from the cousins.

"Detective Williams is not obnoxious!" Steve growled. Oblivious, Lori retorted.

"Yeah, but I note you didn't say he wasn't as loud!" the smile of victory wreathed her face. The combined glares didn't affect her. But the appearance of the Hawaiian priest walking with Danny did.

They walked up to the edge of the stones and trees. Williams stopped as the priest went on to bless the land and ask the ancestors for forgiveness. When he was done he waved to Danny.

"Come Daniel," he called, shocking not only the 5-0 team but the other HPD that were waiting.

A priest calling a haole that had disregarded and desecrated holy ground before?

Danny walked across the ground carefully and joined the holy man. They conferred quietly and the priest raised his staff to bless him, giving him permission to start searching for clues. But before they started towards the pair the priest put his arm over the detective's shoulder.

Since they didn't have permission to enter the sacred area the team stood, shifting from foot to foot, waiting. The priest was gesturing towards the stones then the circle of trees. Danny looked up, squinting at the sun seeming to absorb the warmth, his face displaying a small smile. Then the moment broke and the priest stepped back a little as the haole pulled out black gloves.

Seeing that the detective was now centered on searching for clues, the priest motioned to the rest of the team. He blessed the entire ensemble and gestured them to begin their jobs.

As the group moved forward Steve held back and stood by the priest.

"Uh, how," he searched for the best way to ask his question. "Danno seems to know you." The priest gave a mischievous grin and offered nothing.

"It's just, we met you before, about a month back, and he wasn't very respectful of the island's ways," Steve tried again. The priest simply looked at him. The Seal sorted through his options.

"Why does Danny know you? Did you go to him?" he finally asked.

"Daniel came to me," he said patiently. "As to why, I must ask first, has he shared with you his questions and concerns?"

"Uh, no," so eloquent Steven heard Danny's voice in his head.

"Well, then, I will say Daniel came to me," the priest shrugged. "As to the why, I leave that to him to share if he choses," and he walked away, towards the birthing stones, watching carefully over the sacred grounds.

Steve stood still a moment longer pondering the lack of information he'd received. He finally moved towards the investigation and pushed away his thoughts.

The ensuing case took them all over the island. The priest seemingly assigned himself to the team and followed, even rode with them at times, to monitor the investigation. At every heiau they searched he would pull Danny aside for a few moments.

It was driving the Hawaiian contingent of the team crazy!

But no questions were asked of the haole and no explanations were forthcoming.

When the warehouse was finally found full of stolen objects from various heiaus it was Williams who held the team back and let the priest go in first. A trap was set and later that night when the thieves came in with some artifacts stolen from the Cultural Center the 5-0 team successfully captured four of them. Two more were taken the next day and the ring was officially closed down.

Which led to an after-hours celebration at the Varsity. Even Weston showed up. They sat around the table laughing and one-upping each other with crazy stories of daring. Chin finally broached the subject three of the team were curious about.

"So, Haole, why the change of heart?" he asked. "Worried about getting your car dinged again?'

"Yeah, what gives?" Kono added with a grin.

"Gotta admit bro," Steve added, "you certainly mocked the entire native way last time." Danny just looked at the faces around him. There was curiosity, of course, but also that twinkle that warned him he'd be teased. A lot!

Daniel Williams did not want to be ridiculed. He did not feel comfortable sharing with his ohana what he'd been going through. Not that they wouldn't understand, just that it hurt too deeply. None of them had enquired after him, about all the crap that landed in his lap, and they'd all exhibited different levels of annoyance at his interest in Dr. Asano.

Annoyance, snapping at him, brushing him off. And Danny understood, really. His team had their own lives and problems. The entire Jameson Debacle (as he called it) had splintered them and now they were finally coming back together. His problems would not help at all. He was being selfish wishing for their concern and support.

At least that's what he felt. They didn't need any more grief, or annoyance anyway. So he pasted a false smile on his face and set his empty bottle down.

"Not important," he said as he stood up and tossed a fiver on the table. "Gonna bag, think dat's da term. Need some moe moe." Before another word could be said the blonde sauntered out into the night leaving very confused and somewhat hurt team mates behind.

"What the hell?" Steve plunked his bottle down.

"What's bothering him?" Chin asked before taking another pull on his own beer.

"He's having issues," Lori said not thinking as she slipped into her profiling. "You know, loss of faith, that whole fiasco with his ex-wife and all. What the hell was he thinking of sleeping with her? Stupid." This earned three angry glares. She glanced around.

"What? Of course he was stupid," she said. "Ignoring local customs. Sleeping with a woman who did not love him, I mean, she dumped him pretty damned quick and from what I understand she was angry when he stayed here. I applaud his loyalty to you guys, but he really blew it! Might have made the difference if he'd gone along. 'Course, the baby's not his so maybe it wouldn't have mattered. Anyway, he's conflicted. Full of self-doubt. Surprised he's able to function, actually. Seen other guys that totally shut down. In fact, a couple suicided 'cause they couldn't handle it."

Weston went on pontificating, she was on her third drink and was happily displaying her wealth of knowledge and ability to profile. What she wasn't able to do was empathize or sympathize with her 'subject'. He was just data to be analyzed and tossed aside. Steve, Chin and Kono looked at each other, silent thoughts flying between them as they tuned out Lori.

"He's been really quiet lately," Kono suggested. "I mean, even his rants have been fairly tame."

"Yeah, he hasn't really ripped in to me, even in the car," Steve agreed. "Kind of like he's just rerunning old rants."

"And he's lost his tie," Kono added, "and he goes days without shaving. Lost weight, too."

"Physically he keeps up," Chin pondered. "And I can't fault his police procedure at all. But there's something missing."

"Eh, he's alone," Lori tossed out. "You know, no friends to hang with. Me, I have some friends here in Honolulu. Make new ones easily. Danno doesn't make friends. He's closed off. That Asano woman is just a rebound. She'll break it off soon enough."

"Danny," Steve practically growled. "His name is 'Danny'. Danno is his daughter's special name. Weston smirked.

"Yeah? Well you use it when you get annoyed. Figured I can too," she said flippantly. That was all it took. The rest of the team stood up. Some bills hit the table next to the one that Danny'd left and they walked out leaving a slightly confused team mate behind.

As they moved out to Kono's car and Chin's bike they pondered what they should do. Even though Weston was exasperating, she was right. Danny was not in a good place.

"Looking back, he has been pretty upset lately," Chin said.

"We had a big argument about the Hawaiian beliefs," Steve added. "He admitted he wasn't practicing any religion, and dropped it pretty quick."

"I admit, I've pushed him off lately," Kono said softly. "He was asking about where he should take Dr. Asano and I blew it off. Told him I was too busy to deal with his little infatuation with her." Steve hung his head a moment.

"Me, too," he muttered. "Told him to get back on the horse or something like that."

"So, what do we do about it?" Kono asked. They stood in silence a while.

"No work tomorrow," Chin began.

"True, the Governor gave us a long weekend," Steve agreed.

"Let's kidnap him!" Kono smiled brightly. "Just go over to that crappy hotel and drag him out."

"Ok, so we kidnap him," Chin huffed. "Now we have an angry haole. How's that helpful?"

"Tactically, it makes sense," Steve said. "Take him out of that hell hole and feed him some of his favorite food."

"I will not agree to getting him drunk," Chin said darkly. "He doesn't do well if you remember." Steve and Kono nodded.

"Right, no hard liquor," they agreed. Steve took over.

"Me and Kono will go do the snatch and run. Chin, you go secure a couple of six packs and stop off at that Italian place he likes," he pulled out his wallet and peeled out several twenties.

"Got it, I'll get that lasagna he likes and a big antipasto salad," he agreed.

"And that New York styled pizza," Kono added. "He just waxes poetic over it." Chin looked at his motorcycle doubtfully.

"Grab my truck, bro," Steve said as he pulled out the keys. "It's at the Palace." Tucking the keys in his pocket the cousin sketched a salute and started his cycle.

Operation Kidnap Danno had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Spirited

Chapter 3

Danny stretched out on the pathetic surface of his bed. He never thought anything could be as uncomfortable as the pull-out had been. He'd been wrong. He listened to various sounds coming through the paper thin walls: tv news, music blaring, a couple of arguments, the requisite baby wailing.

Such a lovely life he had.

He once more began drifting through his negative thoughts. So many things were wrong and not many things were right. At least he'd made peace with Grace. He'd apologized and promised to try to be a better father. Being the resilient child that she was she readily forgave him and promised to be a better daughter.

She was growing up.

Then he thought about Abesaloma, the Hawaiian priest, the Kahuna, who had taken the time no one else had to help him through these dark days. Guided the disrespectful, angry haole through his feelings. Helped him understand that there were no vengeful native gods looking to hurt him. No Christian god who had turned against him. Just that life continues on and one needed to work through the pain and strive for the good. Not to give up even though it all seemed pointless.

And if the pitiful Haole began to take comfort in the peaceful side of the islands, the gentle kindness of the kahuna who took him in, who would care? He wasn't ready to run back to church, not at all. But he'd made some peace in himself regarding all that had happened. Now he needed to work through dealing with his team mates.

A knock at the door pulled him from his mullings. At first he wasn't quite sure if it were at his door or his neighbor's. A second series of louder knocks let him know it was his door. He reached over for his shorts and pulled them on. A convenient t-shirt was next and he moved towards the door as the pounding increased.

"Just a sec! Geeze! give a guy some time," he yelled as he swung the door wide to glare at the interloper. The look on McGarrett's face was comical, registering surprise and something like anger or disgust. Some days it was hard to decipher all that crossed the Seal's face.

"What? What part of wanting to sleep didn't sink in?" Danny continued without much of a breath. Kono slipped into the room and disappeared into his bedroom. Steve simply took a step over the threshold and looked around. There was nothing but a picture of Grace to show it was Danny's place.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Williams started towards his bedroom where the sounds of drawers opening could be heard. Before he could get to that door a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

"Where's your gun and badge?" Steve asked unconcerned about the noises or his partner's angry confusion.

"By the bed," he ground out.

"Got it, Boss," Kono sang out. "You sure don't have much here." She came out with a large duffle slung over her shoulder.

"What the f*ck do you think you're doing?" he nearly screamed, his face flushing at the intrusion. "It's been a hell of a week and all I want to do is sleep the weekend away!" He made to grab at his things but was easily subdued by McGarrett and slung over his shoulder.

"You're being kidnapped, detective," Steve announced as if it were just another day in paradise. "I'd advise you go along with the flow if I were you." Of course, Danny struggled but the application of hand cuffs by Kono took him by surprised and soon the two native team mates had the front door locked and they were to the car in no time flat.

Manhandled into the back seat so he could not escape Kono threw the car into reverse and very soon they were heading down the road.

"Just what do you think you're doing? You just can't waltz into my apartment and drag me out against my consent," he built up a head of steam as he ranted. "Kidnapping is illegal!"

"Yep, it is," Steve allowed.

"So just what the hell are you doing? I have rights!" Danny ranted.

"Yep, you do," Steve replied.

"Let me guess, my rights don't count," he huffed. "As usual. I don't count for shit."

"That's not true!" Kono and Steve immediately responded. But all they received was icy-cold silence for the rest of the ride.

Once at Steve's home they reversed their actions, leaving Danny handcuffed, tossed on the couch, while Kono took his things up to the spare room that had once been his. Again, he was without an apartment. He'd given up his lease when he thought he was moving back to New Jersey. He certainly hadn't found a new apartment!

But the last time he'd been here he'd been beaten. Felt totally alone and unwanted.

Huh. Still totally alone and unwanted. Just not beaten. Danny sat on the couch, not moving, not speaking, not even acknowledging anything else existed in his pathetically crap world.

He heard his phone. The light tinkling sound told him Grace was calling.

"Hey! Let me talk with Gracie!" he complained as he reached out. Steve put the phone in his hand and backed off.

"Hi, Monkey!" he gushed.

"Danno! I had a great day at school! I was the special student of the day!" Grace gushed. She outlined all the special things she was allowed to do and her Danno praised her. After several minutes she calmed.

"What are you doing this weekend?" she asked.

"Well, uncle Steve and auntie Kono have kidnapped me!" Danny reported. "I have no idea what's going to happen."

"Kidnap? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Not sure. Includes handcuffs," he said. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

They discussed school and boys and the crazy amount of homework she had. With a smile and a "I love you!" the conversation ended. Before Steve grabbed the phone another call came through. Danny punched a button to accept the call. Standing up he moved away from the prying ears of his colleagues.

"Hey," he managed quietly, glaring at the twosome across the room from him.

"Daniel, I was wondering if you were alright," Abesaloma asked. "I felt your unrest." Williams eyes widened.

"I hate it when you do that!" he muttered. The priest merrily laughed.

"To be honest I went to the Varsity to share a drink," he fessed up. "Officer Weston was more than happy to tell me her observations."

"Really? Great," Danny said sourly. "She may be a good profiler but she lacks certain people skills."

"I did notice something like that," Abesaloma said. "Still, I worry about you. Is it not time to share your burdens with your ohana?" Steve watched intently as a slight blush crept over the haole's face as he looked down at his feet.

"They, they just kidnapped me from my apartment and handcuffed me," he confessed quietly.

"Handcuffs?" the kahuna was surprised. "That was not kind." At that moment the front door burst open and Chin entered laden with food.

"Hey guys!" he called out cheerfully. "Lots of great italian food..." his voice dropped down when he noticed the handcuffed detective.

"I can't trust you two at all, can I?" the older detective complained. He shoved the food into their hands and stomped over to Williams. Handcuffs were quickly removed.

"Sorry, Danny," he put a hand on the other's shoulder. "I agreed to bringing you over here for the weekend to reconnect. I did not agree to hard liquor or handcuffs!" Williams just shrugged and moved away, going into the adjoining room.

"So Detective Kelly came to your aid," Abesaloma noted.

"Yeah, he's good," Danny replied. "And yeah, maybe I can talk with my team mates."

"Your ohana," came the firm voice. "And you need to listen to them as well. Perhaps all of you have some unburdening to do." Williams agreed and they ended their conversation. Slipping the phone into his shorts' pocket he wandered back out into the front room.

Chin had cornered his other team mates and was reading them the riot act. Danny had to appreciate the man's style.

"I agreed to helping Danny, not hand cuffing him!" he was on a roll. "What the hell were you thinking? Bad enough taking him without explanation, but letting him think he had no rights? That you could do whatever you wanted with no consequences? You two lolos have to get it through your heads this is not a game or a competition! This is our ohana we're fighting for! Not for some rinky-dink first place of stupidity award!"

Really? They really wanted to be ohana again? So much had happened to tear them apart. He'd tried to be there for each of them but it didn't seem to help.

"Who kept everything going? Who lost everything to get the team back together?" Chin continued ignoring the cowed expressions. Williams had to stop it, the rant had gone on too long. He tapped loudly on the door jamb.

"So, what did ya get me for dinner?" he asked mildly.

All three Hawaiians shifted their eyes to the haole. Each noted the exhaustion written on his face, the way clothes hung a little too loose on him. The slight smile that was reflected in twinkling blue eyes.

"uh, ah," Kelly had lost his steam.

"Pizza," Kono chirped.

"And lasagna and antipasto salad," Steve quickly added.

"Alrighty!" Danny rubbed his hands together as his stomach registered its interest. Chin turned and walked over to the Jersey detective and grasped him in a hug.

"Sorry I didn't have your back," he whispered to the somewhat surprised man. After the hug registered he relaxed and held Chin as well.

"No bigs, bro," Danny returned. "Been a hell of a month, ya know?"

"Yeah," Chin replied with a barely disguised sniff. It had been a hard month! Which brought the other two over for a huddled hug. A few moments of collective sighs and they finally broke apart.

"Enough with the sap!" Danny declared. "There's lasagna to eat!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Spirited**

Chapter 4

They gathered around the kitchen table. It certainly felt like coming home, tucking Danny against the wall so he couldn't bolt, Steve next to him, an immoveable, protective wall. The cousins opened up all the food containers and passed around plates and silverware. Beer was retrieved from the fridge and soon they were all tucking into the hot, comforting meal.

Falling back into familiar patterns, the salad was simply set in the center and they shared. Lasagna piled into bowls, pizza slices became batons as conversation was punctuated by points and sweeps of hands.

Danny couldn't believe food could taste so good and he waxed eloquently over the fare. It seemed everyone felt the same as the slowly disappeared leaving only the fragrance behind. Sated, they watched the haole stretch and yawn.

"So, bro, looks like you really do need moe moe," Chin grinned at the drowsy detective.

"Yeah, he certainly does!" Steve agreed. "Why don't you head on up to your room? Clean up is easy enough." The tired man did not protest, wishing everyone a good night as he left the kitchen.

Rinsing and putting dishes in the washer was simple enough. Take out containers separated into recycling and trash as well. Kono and Chin said their own good nights and promised to be back in the morning.

Moving through his home McGarrett turned off lights and locked various doors and windows. As he walked upstairs he stopped off at William's bedroom, the door ajar.

Danny had made it to the bed, even pulled off his shorts. But that was as far as he'd got, currently asleep on top of the blanket across the middle of the bed. With a smile that he refused to think of as affectionate, Steve carefully rousted his friend and managed to get him under the covers without actually waking him up.

He then prepared for bed himself. He pulled back his own covers and started to lie down. After the evening of ohana it felt empty. He glanced at the clock; a bit past midnight. Then at the cold, barren bed. Then at the door. Without further thought he padded back to Danny's room and settled under the blanket next to the warmth of his partner.

When Williams finally woke it was to sunlight and the feeling of being well-rested. No aching knee or back. No loud noises of arguments or doors slamming or children running up and down the hall. It was warm and quiet and light.

With someone stretched against his back.

Without moving he thought back. The night before being kidnapped then fed some of his favorite food. Group hugs and comforting talk. Which meant Super Seal had his back. He gingerly peered over the side of the bed and was somewhat disappointed the cousins weren't curled up down there.

"They went home," a drowsy voice explained. "They'll be over soon." Danny hummed his reply and settled back on the bed enjoying the lack of pain and feeling of peace. Both things had been in short supply the past month. Reaching out he took a look at his cell phone. It was nearly 10 am! He really had been tired!

"You missed your triathlon, eh?" he rumbled.

"Figured it was a day off," Steve replied with his own yawn. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Ten."

"Wow! You were really tired!" the Seal exclaimed in surprise. "Me too, for that matter!"

"Yep," Danny teased, "'course, you sleeping more than three hours is a shock." A pillow was utilized to punctuate the jest. A second pillow came into play and soon the bed was completely disheveled as soft projectiles were used to pound one another into submission.

Laughter and taunts filled the air as both men actually relaxed.

"TRUCE!" Steve finally called out. Danny's goofy grin had him snorting with laughter.

"What? Army is calling a truce?" he retorted and was tackled onto the bed.

"That's NAVY you jerk!" McGarrett huffed from above.

"Ok, truce, Navy," he laughed. They untangled and surveyed the mess they'd made.

"We need french toast," Williams proclaimed.

"I'll run to the store and you can shower," Steve decided. "Your hair needs lots of help!" He ruffled the insanity that was attached to his partner's head.

"Ok, but make sure the bacon comes from a pig! None of that healthy turkey crap!" Danny grumbled. "And frozen blackberries for a change."

With a salute Steve zipped out of the bedroom and dressed. As he was leaving he could hear Danny rummaging through drawers pulling out his own clean clothes.

Less than an hour later he came into his home and immediately scented coffee. He found his partner reading the paper and sipping at the fragrant brew. With a smile Danny stood up and began prepping the favored breakfast casserole.

The cousins were there before noon, in time to smell the first breath of cinnamon as the bacon was sliding into the oven.

"Yay!" Kono cheered as she bounced into the kitchen. "Pay up, cuz!" With a good natured grumble Chin pulled out his wallet and passed her a fiver.

"Geeze, sucker bet," Steve smirked. The slight grin on Chin's face let the other two men he'd allowed himself to be suckered. The happiness on Kono's face was worth more than a five-dollar loss. He proceeded to get busy setting the table while Kono poured two more mugs of coffee.

Once again they easily fit at the table, laughter and smiles predominate as they rediscovered the lightness of ohana. They all crumpled bacon on top of their french toast eschewing the syrup. The Jersey Haole had completely spoiled them given his breakfast perfection. The only thing that matched it was the Hawaiian version and then they did the same with a touch of coconut and broken macadamia nuts.

Finally, dishes were stacked in the sink and fresh coffee poured. They resettled at the sunny breakfast table. Steve pushed the agenda.

"Danny, we realized that you've been going through a difficult time," he began. "We wanted to let you know you can talk with us, we have your back."

"That's right, we're always here for our family," Kono insisted.

"Even when it doesn't seem we are aware of your problems," Chin tempered. "We want you to come to us!" Danny peered into the milkiness of his coffee, swirling it slightly as he picked out his words.

"I agree it's been a bitch of a month, two months," he agreed. "But from where I'm sittin' we ALL have had a rough go of it."

"Yeah, but we didn't lose it all," Kono nearly whined. Danny looked up into her eyes.

"Really?" a very loaded question even given its brevity. His three team mates squirmed either physically or mentally as they silently admitted he was right.

"Thought so," Danny said mildly. "Here's what we could do." He looked first at Steve. "Need a deck of cards."

"We're trying to discuss problems and you want cards?" McGarrett was very confused but he got up to get the requested item. With a slight smile Danny accepted the deck and began shuffling.

"Ok, this is one of Gracie's ideas," he said as the cards were expertly riffled. "We all have issues and we all have questions. A lot of stuff has happened. We need to be able to talk in a safe, comfortable environment. So what we do is take turns asking questions and answering them." He shoved the deck to Chin to cut then spread the cards face down on the table.

"We each draw a card, high card gets to ask a question of anyone at the table. That person answers the question honestly. Then those four drawn cards are handed to that person. He or she does not have to answer a question until each person has a set of cards. We keep going until we agree to take a break."

"This is Gracie's idea?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"She learned it at school as a way to discuss differences," Danny shrugged. "It seemed to be a good way for us to talk. I mean, I have some questions for you guys. I'm not the only one falling apart and pullin it back together."

"I'm in," Chin said as he slid a card in front of him.

"What card is high?" Kono asked as she too pulled a card without flipping it.

"Steve's choice, his deck," Danny decided taking his own card.

"Kings high, aces low, traditional spade/diamond/heart/clubs," he said decisively and picked a card. Flipping cards over Steve smirked at his card, a ten, the high card of the four. He handed his card to Danny and the other two followed suit.

"How did you find Abesaloma? Why him and not one of us?" he asked with a hint of hurt. Danny winced, not missing his pain.

"After I desecrated the holy grounds and basically dissed an entire culture I couldn't suck it up to talk with any of you," he explained carefully. "I mean, I really screwed up big time. I was hurt and lost and couldn't believe my life could get any worse than it was." He took a sip of coffee.

"So I swallowed my pride and went to Kamekono. The big guy has tons of connections and doesn't ask too many questions, ya know? He didn't need an explanation, just gave me Abesaloma's number, said the Kahuna was the right guy," Danny explained. "I just needed someone who didn't know me, didn't have any pre-conceived ideas, who could listen and explain. Especially since all of you believe or at least accept the culture but I was the one to be seeing ghosts." The team nodded in understanding.

"Let's draw again," Danny said as he lightly fingered his stack, off the hook for three rounds. Cards were drawn and flipped. Chin took high card with a King. He handed the card to Steve and the others followed his lead.

"What happened in prison?" very steadily voiced question, the flinch of pain on McGarrett's face. He thought this was a good idea? He glanced at his ohana, the sincerity and compassion reflected on their faces. He sighed deeply.

"I was put in solitary after two days," he began. "Everyone knew I was a target from most of the population being the head of 5-0." He stopped to take a sip of coffee. "Never around anyone so no one touched me until Hesse."

"Being alone wasn't a problem," he said. "I've been in similar situations and trained to survive." This drew a loaded glance from Danny. Steve dropped his eyes to the table.

"Ok, it was a problem," he admitted. "I felt so damned guilty doing exactly what you told me not to do, Danno. And then you kept working so hard to get me out. If I wasn't thinking about you, then I would be trying to figure out why Chin went back to HPD so quickly or worrying about Kono out there under investigation. And I knew, just knew, I had caused all of this grief." His hand came up to cover his eyes.

Williams was there immediately, arm thrown over his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, hey," he jostled Steve gently. "I agree you jumped into a situation you shouldn't have, but you did NOT cause our grief! That all belongs to Wo Fat. He set you up. He found the 'eye witness' for Kono, who by the way, had cataracts so thick it was amazing she knew Kono was a girl!"

"You had every right to doubt me," Chin added. "I wondered why I was offered my old job back with a promotion. It was all too neat and easy. I'm still thin that Wo Fat had a hand in it."

"My refusal to jump on the 'let's get McGarrett' band wagon got me ousted from the HPD," Danny added.

"Being Steve's second on 5-0 didn't help," Chin said dryly.

"You certainly weren't responsible for my problems," Kono put in her two cents worth. "That all belongs to IA and a personal vendetta."

"I still feel guilty," tear-washed eyes looked around at ohana. Which prompted another group hug.

"Let's take a break," Danny suggested.

"But we haven't gone a whole round!" Steve pointed out.

"Never said we had to do 'a whole round' in one sitting, babe," Williams smirked. "Don't worry, I have more questions and I know you three do as well!"

"Let's go on outside," Kono grinned. "I hear a wave with my name on it." They scurried off to secure bathing suits and towels.


	5. Chapter 5

Spirited

Chapter 5

The next two hours passed in surfing and horseplay. The three Hawaiians were shocked when Danny took off running down the beach and launched himself into the ocean. A powerful stroke pulled him out just passed the breaking waves and he floated over swells smirking at them.

"What the hell!" Steve exclaimed.

"Damn, the haole does swim!" Chin was slightly awed at the speed that had been displayed.

"I knew he could swim," Kono grinned. "But not that well." Picking up boards the three headed out.

Playing on the waves the men easily agreed of Kono's board superiority. Chin and Steve were able to manage quite well. Danny, well he was able to stand up and ride, but his ending style caused lots of laughter and cat calls. He took the teasings in stride, although he had his revenge.

Being a good swimmer he dove under the water and snuck up on an unsuspecting surfer. Legs dangling in the water the Haole would grab an ankle and tug them off. The ensuing shout of surprise would send the other two into gales of laughter.

"How come you never swam with us like this before?" Chin asked as he pulled himself back on his board. He'd shrieked like a girl when Danny had upended him. The dancing blue eyes of the Haole showed his pleasure as he held onto the front of the board.

"I had an image I needed to uphold," he admitted. "At least, I thought I did. Didn't want to show I actually might like it here in this pineapple hell hole."

"So, you like it now?" Kelly asked carefully.

"Eh, it grew on me," Williams admitted. "Ohana really helped ground me. I guess I'm just happy that you three really want me after all the hell we went through." Chin grinned as he bumped fists with his friend.

"I'll have to use one of my wins so you can share with Steve and Kono," he said.

"You could do that, bro," Danny agreed before dropping back under the water and tapping his friend's foot, not pulling him off for a change. The Jerseyite swam into shore and wandered inside to rinse off. Although he enjoyed swimming he was still tired and decided to check out the options for lunch.

After once more cleaning the kitchen the four team mates sat at the table, this time tall glasses of iced tea were being enjoyed. Chin carefully shifted the cards around leaving the two small piles of four alone.

"Interested in going back to the discussion?" Steve smirked. "Me and Danny are safe!" The older detective grinned as he pulled a card out, face down. His team mates followed his lead and flipping over their choices Kono found she had high card. She handed the card to her cousin.

"What really happened with Malia?" she asked, face full of concern. "I always thought she dumped you." Chin tapped the cards on the table and set down the pile carefully.

"It was never Malia," he said. "I left her. I wanted to protect her from the fall-out of the IA investigation. We had so many friends in common and I couldn't take them away from her. She was so angry and hurt." Kono reached out her hand and held his.

"I didn't even explain why, just cut it off. You know Malia, she kept after me for several weeks trying to get it through my thick skull she loved me and believed me and wanted to be with me," he shook his head sadly. "I just couldn't accept that. I figured she'd come around and agree with the rest of the family. After 5-0 was founded I ran into her a couple of times at the hospital. It was like we were never apart. She still had the ring I gave her."

"I'm happy for you, cuz," Kono said. The other two men sat silent, allowing the two to share this moment. With a quick squeeze Kono straightened up and pulled a card.

"Don't think that's necessary," Danny said dryly. "You're the only one left." She did the mature thing and stuck out her tongue. A flip of the cards and Kono once again had high card. She made a big show of collecting the outstanding three losing cards.

"This is interesting," Chin remarked. "What question will you ask?" Steve was curious. Since Williams hadn't proclaimed this scenario against the rules he waited. Kono closed her eyes gathering her thoughts.

"When I was booked," she began, "all I could think of was how alone I was. I watched you get photographed and later heard how you had gone back to HPD. I really appreciated your support, Danny, but you had so many things happening to you I couldn't just throw myself on you."

"I would have been there for you," Danny said.

"I know. But I also know you were totally overwhelmed," she said. "So I sucked it up. Thought I could handle whatever they threw at me. I knew the witness wasn't viable and I figured Wo Fat had somehow came up with her. I just needed to ride it out." She twirled her tea glass watching the ice cubes tumble.

"Then, then Fryer came, accusing and angry. Said he knew that we were behind the missing money," she said. "Even though all the money was there, it wasn't the same. He kept grilling me but I refused to say anything," Kono said. "The 'interview' continued, spread over several days both at HPD and then various spots outside. He was following me." Chin moved a little closer, hand placed carefully on her shoulder. She glanced at him and accepted the comfort.

"I used to wonder about you, cuz," she said. "How you shut yourself off from everyone. And you, bro," nodding at Danny. "You left everything and everyone and came here for Grace. I won't even go on about you, Boss, going solo seems to be your modus operandi."

"You got that right!" Danny interjected with a pained smirk.

"I couldn't imagine being alone, going alone," she sighed. "I always have had ohana. But then Fryer came and took all that away. I had no one, no back up. I was scared." She stared at her hand holding the glass.

"Hey," Chin put slipped his arm over her shoulders. "Hey, it's ok. Don't you think I was scared when IA took me on? I was terrified."

"And me, when I watched my entire world shatter?" Danny added. "Grace and Rachel gone, Steve in that squad and Chin putting him there? I had absolutely no idea what to do!" Steve reached over and took her hand.

"Believe me, Kono, when I came to after being tazered I was terrified," he said. "I felt completely alone and I had put myself there."

"Anyone ever tells you they'd never be scared in those situations are just lying," Chin confirmed.

"But I'm telling you now, with us, you'll never be alone," Danny said. When I told Chin I had his back, I meant it. I have your back and Steve's. And they have ours as well." Tears were blinked back although a few managed to fall.

"Ok, this is way too mushy," Kono wiped her eyes.

"Catharsis is good for the soul," Chin intoned seriously. Steve bopped him on the shoulder.

"Navy Seals do not do catharsis!" he exclaimed, but tears sneaking out the corners of his eyes negated the statement. This started Kono giggling followed by Danny. There were tears, but there were smiles as well.

Catharsis indeed. Steve wiped back a tear as he looked at his ohana. Once more whole.

PAU


End file.
